Gene (Wreck-It Ralph)
Gene is a supporting character in the film Wreck-It Ralph. He is the mayor of Niceland, a town within the arcade game Fix-It Felix, Jr. Info Out of all the Nicelanders in the film, Gene is the most prominent, and, the most antagonistic towards Ralph. Gene is antagonistic, aggressive, pushy and outspoken. He carries a heavy grudge against Ralph, and consistently antagonizes him and excludes him from activities. Despite his pompous attitude and issues owning up to his mistakes, Gene is a self-proclaimed man of his word; he allows Ralph into the penthouse when he returns with a medal. At the end of the film, it is seen that he and Ralph have made ammends, and in the tie-in comic 'Wrecking Party', the two even seem to become friends. Appearances Wreck-It Ralph On the 30th anniversary of their game, Gene, Felix, and the Nicelanders are celebrating in the penthouse, along with many video game characters such as Sonic and Pac-Man. Just then, Gene answers the door, believing it to be another guest. Instead, he finds Ralph. Gene warns the others who fear Ralph will wreck the party. They tell Felix to send him off, but the bashful hero indirectly invites him in. When the furious Gene begins to ostracize Ralph, the bad-guy quickly begins to lose his temper. Ralph asks Gene if winning a medal will earn him respect, and Gene declares that if he won a medal, the entire penthouse would be handed over to him. Gene then declares that Ralph winning a medal would never occur anyway because he's just the bad-guy who wrecks the building, causing Ralph to crush the cake in anger, proving Gene right. The bad-guy then leaves the party to find and earn a medal. The next day, a young girl prepares to play the game, but Ralph is nowhere to be found. Mr. Litwak, the owner of the arcade, places an out of order sign on the cabinet, unfortunately telling the player the game will be unplugged in the morning if it can't be fixed. Gene and the Nicelanders run into a panic until Q*Bert arrives and tells them Ralph's gone to Hero's Duty. Felix goes to save him but never returns, prompting the Nicelanders to flee to Game Central Station. Gene stays behind for one last martini when Ralph suddenly arrives with a medal. Gene explains that because of Ralph's absence, the game has been put out of order and is scheduled to be unplugged in the morning. Gene then gathers his belongings and heads out, handing over the keys to the penthouse over to Ralph, as promised. Fortunately, The next day, Ralph and Felix return and the game is saved. Gene and the Nicelanders, finally realizing how important Ralph is, begin to treat their bad-guy much better, even giving him his own cake. Gene is also seen attending Felix and Sergeant Calhoun's (the lead character in Hero's Duty) wedding. Trivia *In the opening 8-bit cutscene for the Fix-It Felix, Jr. game, Gene is the Nicelander that gets thrown out the window by Ralph. He also gets blown out of the building by a bomb planted by one of the Q-Bert villains at the end of the movie. *Gene's voice actor, Raymond Persi, also worked on the film as a Storyboard Artist and as the voice of the Zombie at Bad-Anon. *According to Nicelander Mary, Gene's favorite cake flavor is rum cake. *During the movie, he shows some similarity with Taffyta Muttonfudge, because she is faced with Vanellope, telling that she will never be a racer because she is only a glitch that always will exist, while he tells Ralph will never be a hero, because he is only a villain that always will destroy the building. Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Fix-it Felix Jr. characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Nuisances Category:Grumpy characters